1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a needle for hands which comprises a protruded portion and a pressed portion. More particularly, it relates to an invention which is convenient for use and can enhance the effect of the acupuncture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional inventions of this type of needle, as shown in FIGS. 4(a), (b), comprise a rod (21) which was coiled from the top of a needle (20) to a fixed part, having a diameter of within 0.2 mm and a length of about 15 mm. The needle is so small that acupuncture cannot directly be applied by hand. Thus, when the acupuncture is applied, an inserter, as shown in FIGS. 5(a), (b), must be used.
According to the conventional invention, the needle is raised by a magnet (32) fixed to a plunger (31), and inserted into the inserter (30), and then it is laid on a needle point to apply acupuncture to the front or back of the hand. Then, when the lift plunger (31) is released, the needle pricks the skin by the force of gravity of the plunger (31).
As mentioned above, according to said invention, it is necessary to use several steps in applying acupuncture. Therefore, when there are many needle points to be applied with acupuncture, it is inconvenient for use. Furthermore, owing to the constant force of gravity of the plunger, there may be differences in the in inserting depth according to the individual characteristic of the skin or the difference of the skin of the front and back of the hand. Thus, there are problems that a deep prick will cause pain to a user in the case of thin skin, and a slight prick will be inefficient for the acupuncture treatment in the case of thick skin.